Oogai First Middle School
(or Seashell Bay Middle School in the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is the school many characters in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure attend. Description Layouts The main building has three floors. Inside, there are a student council office, a science room, an art room, a music room, a teacher's office, a library, an infirmary, and a cafeteria. In the front of the main building, it is shown that there is a garden. Outside the main building, there are separate buildings for gym, club rooms, storage, animal cage, and a backyard. Activities *There's an annual culture festival which is open for public. The festival's main event is bonfire which is held at night. *The school takes care of several domestic animals. *Known clubs: soccer (which has male and female teams), baseball, softball, volleyball, tennis, lacrosse, track. *The backyard is used for scheduled sports matches and outdoor activities. *There's a schedule for the clubs that uses the backyard for training. Uniforms Female Uniforms Winter Uniform The winter uniform is made with one piece dress. The dress has purple designs, and has white as its main theme. In its necktie, it has a purple color, and has a yellow ribbon in the middle. Its sleeves have a purple color, along with the socks, and the shoes are black. Summer Uniform The summer uniform resembles the same as the winter one, however it has short sleeves, and has a grey-ish color, and has white designs, along with white socks, and black shoes. Male Uniforms Winter Uniform The winter uniform is made from two pieces suits with light gray as its main coloration. The tops has turtleneck collars and dark blue sleeves with white borders. On the tops, there are half circle-shaped pockets on each sides. The shirt's buttons and the pockets are bordered dark blue. The bottoms are plain long pants. Summer Uniform The summer uniform is made from two pieces suits. However, the shirt is now short-sleeved with blue linings, the collar is unbuttoned, and the color becomes white. There is only a single pocket, located on the left of the chest area. The bottoms are still plain long pants, but it's colored blueish gray now. Other Uniforms The standard sports uniform is a short-sleeved white shirt, a purple jacket, and long purple pants. There's also a coat for the students to use during cold weather. The coat's main coloration is white with purple borders. It has two large pockets on each sides. The coat also has the same length as female uniform. Notable Students Student Council *Aida Mana: President *Saotome Jun: President (epilogue-only) *Juujou Hiroshi: Vice President *Hishikawa Rikka: Secretary *Sharuru: Helper (in human form) Other Students *Kenzaki Makoto *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina (epilogue-only) Notable Staff *Mr. Kido Trivia *The school's name originated from the card game "Page One". Gallery Uniforms DDPC12.Jun.png|Jun along with some other boys wearing the boy uniform. Sharuruhuman.schooluniform.jpg|Sharuru in her human form, wearing a summer school uniform. Ddpc.mana.sports.jpg|Mana playing tennis, as she is seen wearing a track suit. 037e4dc3.jpg|Baseball, Softball, and Soccer club members dancing alongside other summer uniform-wearing students. DDPC49.regina.PNG|Regina wearing the summer school uniform. 1394882061669.jpg|Concept art of the female uniform. Dokicard.33.png|Card of Mana in the winter uniform from the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Appeared♥ Card Collection. Dokicard.33dress.png|Card of the winter uniform from the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Appeared♥ Card Collection Dokicard.44.png|Card of Rikka in the winter uniform from the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Appeared♥ Card Collection. Dokicard.44.shes.png|Card of the foot wear paired with the winter uniform from the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Appeared♥ Card Collection. Locations Ddpc.oogai.library.png|Mana along with Jun picking up books in the library. Ddpc.oogai.nursery.png|Mana, with the nurse, Jun and other students, in the nursery. Ddpc.oogai.bakery.png|Mana, along with the baker, serving the students in the cafeteria. References Category:Locations Category:Schools